We Could Be Super Heroes Just For One Day
by Nightlife Eyes
Summary: Dean & Jo argue about superheroes. one-shot dean/jo sam/ofc G/PG please read & review!


**Title:** We Could Be (Super) Heroes  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean/Jo  
**Rating:** PG/M  
**Summary:** Dean and Jo argue about superheroes  
A/N: title semi taken/inspired by David Bowie's song Heroes also my friend Jase said something about Spiderman being useless out of New York (in the desert or Antarctica) and it sort of snowballed!

"Batman is just a vigilante with insomnia." Jo said. No one was quite sure how they got onto this topic of superheroes, who's hot, who's not but they had, probably related to the last few drinks they'd had, though after just taking out a vampire nest they deserved some good drinks and some not so serious conversation.

"No see he's a cool guy with a kick ass car, a buddy to keep things running right and some pretty awesome gadgets, he's just out there kicking ass and chasing girls and -" Dean stopped. Jo raised her eyebrow.

"I'm just saying the guys got money, an awesome car and a pretty thing on his arm at every charity ball he goes to." Dean said.

"See now that's why i like Superman, he's got Lois Lane, he doesn't go out looking for anyone else." Jo said.

"He's already got a nosy chick who gets herself into trouble all the time and stresses him out." Dean nodded smiling, Jo pulled a face.

"Superman is way awesome, he could kick Batman's ass." She said.

"Superman is stupid, he's a creepy alien, like ET, everyone would freak out if they knew he was an alien. He's stupid." Dean told her.

"He is not!" Jo exclaimed.

"Is too." Dean said.

"Is not." Jo said.

"He is so!" Dean told her and Jo jumped off her stool and stood facing Dean.

"I always liked Spiderman." Sam told them eager to diffuse the fight, it worked, Dean and Jo stopped arguing and starred at him.

"Seriously?" Jo asked.

"What is wrong with you?" Dean asked.

"Spiderman is weak." Jo informed him simply and Dean nodded in agreement.

"He sucks." Dean said.

"No he doesn't he's awesome, he can swing from building to building and save the day." Sam said.

"Yeah but who's he going to save in the desert or Antarctica or something?" Jo asked sitting back on the bar stool.

"Why would he be in the desert or Antarctica?" Sam asked.

"People need saving there too." Jo said.

"Seriously all you'd need was a camel or a dog sled and you'd be gone." Dean said. "Spiderman would be left eating your dust."

"Or snow." Jo added and Dean nodded.

"Or snow." He echoed. "If you take him out of New York Spiderman is totally fucked."

"Well he wouldn't go to the desert or Antarctica." Sam said.

"Yeah because he knows he'd be totally owned by Superman, he can just zoom around the world whenever he wants and be all 'how can i help?' and then BAM they're saved." Jo said.

"If Spiderman's not in New York he's just a weird guy in a crappy costume shooting snot out of his wrists." Dean said.

"And no one wants to see that." Jo said.

"Go and get another round." Dean told him motioning to his empty beer bottle.

"I got the last one." Sam said.

"Well this is your punishment for being a Spiderman fan." Dean said and Jo nodded in agreement and drained the rest of her beer. Sam sighed and shook his head in defeat as he went to the bar.

"Spiderman." Dean said in disgust.

"I know i mean even Batman is better than Spiderman." He heard Jo say.

Sam came back with the drinks and Dean and Jo were still arguing about Batman and Superman, this time he just sat there and listened.

"He doesn't even have superpowers." Jo said shaking her head.

"Exactly that just makes him even cooler." Dean said.

"Sure he's a cool guy with a cool car but if he doesn't have _super_powers he isn't a _super_hero." Jo said and Sam thought she had a point. Spiderman had superpowers, he didn't mention this though. Jo and Dean continued to argue about Superman and Batman, sometimes getting off topic to questions such as who would win in a fight a shark or a bear (on land a bear, on water was an entirely different matter involving more arguments) but ultimately coming back to the age old question of batman v Superman. Sam looked around the bar and caught sight of a pretty brunette sitting at with a couple of friends, the woman smiled at him and Sam smiled back.

"I mean I'm basically Batman!" Dean exclaimed. Jo burst out laughing and Sam grinned.

"No shut up i really am." Dean said. "Think about it."

"No." Jo shook her head grinning wildly.

"No really." Dean said. "I've got the bat-car and a... an um..." Dean clicked his fingers. "Alfred, i got an Alfred." Dean waved his hand in Sam's direction.

"Hey." Sam said. "I'm offended."

"Go ahead Alfred be offended." Dean said. "Very good sir." Jo burst out laughing.

"See i'm Batman! Car, Alfred, bat-gadgets."

"What bat-gadgets?" Jo asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bad guy killing tools." Dean said meaning shot guns, salt, holy water.

"Ok car, Alfred, gadgets." Jo nodded, Sam starred at them, still slightly annoyed at being Alfred.

"Yeah so i'm in the bat car with my Alfred..."

"No wait it was Robin." Jo said. "Robin rode around in the car with batman, Sam's Robin not Alfred." Dean pulled a face.

"Yeah Sam's Robin... that means he has to wear tights." He said and Jo grinned.

"I am not Robin." Sam protested.

"You're like half Robin half Alfred." Dean said and Jo nodded, swallowing her mouthful of beer and leaning forward.

"Yeah, yeah he's like Alf-Rob-ed-in." She said.

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "Afl-Rob-ed-in more beers please."

"Very good sir." Sam said sending Dean and Jo into hysterics. He knew he probably shouldn't keep getting them drinks but they'd had a hard day and everyone was having a good time. Besides it was funny to see Dean go on about how he was Batman, Jo seemed to be enjoying it too, Sam smiled as he watched them, if only they were smart enough to figure out their feelings and get over being terrified of it. A woman a few spots down the bar caught Sam's eye and smiled, Sam smiled back.

"Thanks Alfred." Jo smiled.

"Alf-Rob-ed-in." Dean corrected.

"Yes Alf-Rob-ed-in." Jo nodded. Sarah came past them and smiled at Sam.

"Oooohh Sammy's got a girlfriend." Jo teased.

"Who?" Dean asked looking around the bar.

"Over by the pool table." Jo said.

"She's not my girlfriend." Sam mumbled embarrassed.

"Good job Sam she's nice." Dean said.

"Go talk to her." Jo said.

"What no." Sam shook his head.

"I will then." Dean said.

"No you'll keep her number for yourself." Jo said. "I will go and see if she wants to play with Sammy."

Before either of the boys could stop her Jo was at Sarah's side, neither of them knew what she said but Sarah was soon following her back to their table.

"Everybody this is Sarah also known as girl Sammy has a crush on." Jo said, Sam went red with embarrassment and Sarah looked over at him with a small smile.

"Sarah this is Sam's brother Dean." Jo said waving her hand over to Dean.

"Also known as Batman." Dean interjected. Sarah smiled, Sam rolled his eyes and Jo hit him across the back of his head.

"You're not Batman." She told him swiftly.

"That's right we're in public, I'm Bruce Wayne." Dean said.

"You're stupid is what you are." Jo said.

"That one hurts Jo." Dean said clutching his chest. "Ouch."

"Shut up and drink your beer." Jo said, Dean shrugged and complied.

"Wait so Sarah tell us about yourself." Dean suggested.

"Ok um i'm 25, i'm studying law at university." She began.

"No we want to know the important stuff." Dean said. "Who's better? Batman or Superman?"

All three waited intently for Sarah's answer.

"To be honest i've always preferred Spiderman." Sarah admitted, Dean and Jo groaned.

"Oh God now there's two of them." Jo exclaimed laying her head down on the table.

"The only two Spiderman fans in the whole world are in this town and this bar." Dean said.

"And at our table." Jo added. Sarah and Sam looked at each other and smiled as Dean and Jo bemoaned the downfalls of Spiderman.

Last call came and went and Sam knew it was time to go Sarah and Sam had been getting along great, talking all night long about almost everything in their lives.

"So um we're staying at the Clear View motel, do you want to come back with us?" Sam asked.

"For a coffee?" Sarah asked raising an eyebrow. "I've heard that one before."

"No really i mean i like talking with you, i've really had fun tonight." Sam said.

"Me too." Sarah smiled and nodded.

"Well that is surprising." Sam said with a nod over to Dean and Jo who were bickering by the jukebox.

"What's their story anyway?" Sarah asked.

"Dean and Jo?" Sam asked and Sarah nodded. "I'd have no idea where to start."

"Why don't we drop them back them your hotel and you come with me to my place?" Sarah suggested. Sam grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." He said and stood to go and get Dean and Jo before they hurt themselves or damaged any property waving the pool cues around.

"I'm Batman!" Dean exclaimed waving the cue around like a sword.

"You look more like a pirate." Sam said and Dean turned point the cue at him now.

"I could be a pirate, a bat-pirate. That would be cool." Dean said seemingly seriously considering it.

"Alright then bat-pirate." Sam said.

"No wait i'm Batman." Dean said changing his mind. "He's way cooler."

"Ok Batman let's head back to the Bat Cave." Sam said. "You too Jo."

"Alright then Alf-Rob-ed-in." Jo said putting the pool cue on the table and skipping, as well as she could considering the alcohol in her system, to the car park. Dean, Sam and Sarah followed. Sam had managed to get the keys off Dean and unlocked the Impala.

"Home Alf-Rob-ed-in." Dean commanding climbing into the back seat, Jo climbed in the other side leaving Sarah to get in the front passenger seat and Sam in the driver's seat. Sam started the car and got out of the parking lot.

"Hey wait if you're Batman, he's Alf-Rob-ed-in and that's Sarah, who am i?" Jo asked.

"Lois Lane." Dean announced.

"Lois Lane?" Jo repeated sceptically.

"Yeah, nosey, annoying, always getting yourself in trouble." Dean grinned. Jo pulled a face and punched him in the shoulder.

"You suck." She announced, Sam looked over at Sarah who seemed amused by Dean and Jo, he was glad that she still wanted to hang out with him considering his brother and Jo and their antics.

He pulled the Impala up into the parking lot and Dean and Jo got out of the car.

"Have fun Sammy." Dean grinned.

"Play nice." Jo laughed.

"Sam and Sarah sitting in a tree." Dean started to sing.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Jo joined in.

"Try not to pass out before you get into the room." Sam said and drove off to Sarah's. Dean and Jo watched the Impala drive out of the car park.

"Don't scratch my baby." Dean called out after them. Jo laughed softly as she pulled her room key from her bag. Dean turned to her and starred, Jo looked up.

"What?" she asked.

"Lois, you like to come to my room?" Dean asked smiling.

"If i'm Lois Lane what am i doing with Batman?" Jo asked Dean walked over to her side and together they started walking to Dean's room. Luckily they were on the ground floor and Sam had dropped them off only a couple of doors away so it was a short walk.

"Wising up." Dean suggested.

"Lois would never leave Superman, you're no Clark Kent." Jo said.

"Then maybe you're just out for a good time with Bruce Wayne." Dean suggested, Jo threw him a look and shoved his shoulder.

"i am not one of Bruce's arm candies." She said.

"No you're not." Dean agreed. "Maybe Superman got taken out by that green rock."

"I don't think so, then Lois would be very upset." Jo said leaning against one side of the door frame, Dean stood at the other.

"Maybe i could help turn that frown upside down." he suggested using the swipe card to open the door.

"Depends..." Jo said tilting her head.

"On what?" Dean asked.

"How good you kiss me." Jo said with a smile, Dean grinned as he leant in and kissed her. But once they entered the hotel room they weren't Lois Lane or Batman, they were Dean and Jo and it felt right.


End file.
